The Hive Five Love Their Mother
by disapproval-face
Summary: We all know that the Hive Five got Mother Mae Eye, but what exactly did happen? Chaos, thats what! Two-shot. Now complete!
1. Mother Loves You

There was a quick knock at the door and Gizmo got up to answer it. The door swished open, revealing not the Pizza guy (as he had hoped), but rather no one at all.

"HEY!" He shouted angrily. "What kind of stupid idiot ding-dong-ditches the Hive Five!... Hey free pie!" He smiled, his mood quickly changing at the sight of the dessert. He grabbed it up and went back inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey guys! We got PIE!"

The cherry aroma filled the living room, reaching the nostrils of the other members.

"PIE!" Jinx declared, skipping out of her bedroom.

"PIE!" Shouted Sargent Hive, sitting up from where he'd been reclining on the couch.

"PIE!" See-More and Mammoth said, coming out of the TV room.

"PIE!" They all said enthusiastically yet again once reaching the table. They than proceeded to cram the delicious treat into their mouths, savoring the fruity filling.

They all finished the pie, sitting back in their chairs, feeling sick; their stomaches reminding them why we don't over eat when it comes to pie.

A rounded silhouette came up behind Sargent Hive. She was a kindly looking old lady with a large red hat on top of her head and rosy cheeks.

"Now children," She said in a singsong voice. "We can eat all the pie we want, and remember, Mother loves you!"

"We love you too, Mother Mae Eye!" The Hive Five members beamed in unison.

"I know, my little pumpkins. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to clean up a bit."

With a wave of her magic spoon, Mother turned their (not-so) Secret HQ into a giant gingerbread house.

"Now children," She said. "Run along and play, but _play nice._" She said firmly, but kindly.

Jinx had gone back into her room to practice her magic, as usual.

She was working on a new spell when Mother came in.

"Why sweaty, you're room still has all these nasty glass bottles. These could be dangerous for Mother's little Jinxy-winxy."

"But Mother," Jinx said, looking at the shelf, deep in thought. "But those are my potions. With out them, I can't do my magic. I've always had them..." Jinx stopped. If she had always had them, how could Mother have always been there and not have gotten rid of them sooner? Before she could think any further, Mother went into action.

"Have some more pie!" Mother said, her face going slightly more sour than usual. She waved her spoon and send out a ray of pink magic, which solidified into a pie. Jinx simply opened her mouth and than let the pie fall in, tin and all.

"Thank you Mother Mae Eye. How could I have ever doubted you, even for a minute?"

Mother's face brightened again. She waved her spoon and turned all of the glass bottles into gumdrops. "Now, we need to do something about these nasty dark clothes you have on, Jinxy." Mother chided. She once more waved her Spoon, turning Jinx's out fit into a dress that looked like something a Disney Princess would be wearing. It was bright pink and was covered in sparkles and went down, just past her calves.

"Thank you Mother Mae Eye!" Jinx said, her face in a wide smile.

"You're welcome deary."

"But Mother Mae Eye!" Gizmo pleaded. "I need my electronics!"

"But those are all so dangerous, Gizzy. Here," She waver her spoon and turned all of the mechanical machinery into building blocks. "Now you won't get bored. And have some more pie."

"Oh, yeah! PIE!"

Mother giggled. "And now we need to give you some better clothes. Now let's see here. Oh! I know!"

With a sound that could best be described as sparkly, Gizmo's jumpsuit turned into a old fashioned train engineer's suit.

"I love it Mother!" He smiled.

"I now, Gizzy. Now why don't you play."

Mammoth was kneeled in front of the toilet, his for head wet with sweat and his body giving an occasional shudder.

You see, though Mammoth could eat anything and pretty much everything with out getting sick, though he was allergic to one thing: Cherries. And, as it just so happened, the pie Mother was giving them included cherries.

He stood up, wiping his brow. "That was weird... Wha?-" He looked at himself in the mirror, his face a mask of terror. "Why is my hair combed back? And where are my side burns!" He fumed. "...and why am I wearing a turtle neck polo?" For indeed, Mammoth was dressed like a preppy. He was wearing a burgundy turtleneck sweater – tucked in – and a pair of tan dress slacks. "Something isn't right..." He murmured.

"Hello, Seebee." Mother said, coming up behind See-More.

"Hello, Mother!"

"Why are you headed for the door, seebee sweaty?"

"I feel like going to steal somethin'. I'll be back soon, that is, if the Teen Titans don't get in my way."

"But Seebee, that could be dangerous! And those Teen Titans are such a nasty lot!"

"But Mother, we've always gone to steal stuff. It's what we do. We're the Hive Five. Come to think of it, I seem to remember seeing you with the Titans last time we fought 'em..." See-More closed his eye, deep in thought. "You weren't there with us before-"

"None sense, child! You've always been with Mother. Mother has always been here for you, ALAWYS. NOW HAVE SOME PIE!" She crammed a piece of pie in his mouth. He swallowed and his eye burned a brighter pink than before.

"I'm sorry Mother. I should have never of doubted your love. I love you Mother Mae Eye!" He hugged her.

"I know you do, sweaty..."

Mammoth came out into the living room, trying to remember what had happened. Their was a pie, he remembered that much. Than there had been some old lady... Gosh this was hard. He looked up and saw Sargent Hive coming at him. He dodged out of the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're... Huh?" Mammoth stared blankly at his comrade.

The 'Sargent' was currently running about the room, his arms spread wide, and was making air plain sounds.

"Sargent, what are you doing?" Mammoth asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I'm playing air plain! Oooh! Mother!"

Mother. That seemed to bring something up in his mind.

He turned around and nearly screamed.

A fat witch was coming into the living room. She had three eyes and green skin. She had large warts on her skin and by all means was the most creepy woman he had ever seen.

"Now Mother's little Sargent isn't running in the house, now is he?"

He stopped and shuffled his feet. "No Mother..."

"Mammoth, deary, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"Er, uh, yeah, Mother... I just don't seem to remember you ever being here before, right, Sargent Hive?"

"I don't know..." Hive pondered. "I do seem to remember a time in which we _didn't_ have a mother."

"None sense boys. It was only a dream, now eat some pie."

Sargent ate his, his eyes turning pink when he did so. "I _love_ you Mother Mae Eye.

Mammoth put his in his mouth, but didn't swallow. He made a B line for the bathroom and spit his out in the toilet.

"Blech! It must be mind controlling pie. I'm gonna guess that the other's have also ate the pie..." He dashed out of the bathroom and started heading towards Gizmo's room. When he passed the living room, he noticed that the Sargent was now wearing a giant, pink bunny suit.

_I remember that suit! _He thought. _That's the suit that the green one was wearing when we last fought in the mall!_

He dashed into Gizmo's room, only to find him building a fort out of building blocks.

He groaned and quickly left, heading for Jinx's room. Upon entering, he stopped abruptly. Jinx was sitting in the middle of her room playing with dolls. There were empty pie tins all over her room.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought..."


	2. We Love You, Mother

"There is no way we're helping you!" Beast Boy said through the intercom.

"Come on!" Mammoth pleaded. "Can't you give as much as a _hint_ as to how to stop her?"

Raven sighed. "Fine. A strong knock to the head will break the spell on your friend. You have to get her back in her pie and break her magic spoon in order to get rid of her."

"I have to put her in a pie? How the heck do I accomplish that?"

"Nope. Sorry, that's all you get. Good bye." Raven's voice was flat and merciless.

"No! Wait!-" He felt himself being levitated up into the air by Raven's magic and than thrown halfway across the bay that was between Titan's Island and Jump City.

He crawled back ashore and shook himself off, heading back towards their (not so) secret HQ.

Beast Boy watch him from a window. "Was it wrong to give them the pie?"

"I don't think so." Robin said, polishing a birdarang. Raven and Starfire both shrugged.

Cyborg came in from outside. "Hey everyone! I just got these free donuts from some guy who claimed to be a magician. Who wants some?"

"Donuts!" Everyone said in unison.

Back at the Hive Fives (not so) secret HQ, Mammoth quietly snuck in.

"And where has my Mammy-wammy been off to?" Mother asked, coming into the room, arms akimbo.

"Well, I was- Er- I was just outside... Doing some stuff..."

"Like what?"

"Uh, burning off some calories... So I could EAT MORE PIE!" He said the last part a bit more enthusiastically, even feigning a smile.

"Alright, I suppose. But don't let Mother catch you at it again. Now, have some PIE!"

She quickly through a large pie at his face, of which he did the same with as he had done with the previous, spitting it out in the toilet.

_Blech! So I need to whack them on the head... _he thought to himself. He quickly went into Gizmo's room, where the midget was building a fort with building blocks.

"Sorry, Gizmo..." He pulled back his arm and lent a swift punch to Gizmo's bald head.

"Hey! What was that for? I'm telling Mother!... Wait... Who's Mother?"

"She's a crazy witch that's been mind controlling you, now come on!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Gizmo put his hands on his hips.

"You're in a train engineer's outfit and are surrounded by building blocks. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well, I guess you have a point. Lets go!"

"No, no, baby! That's bad!" Jinx sat in her room, chiding her voodoo doll, which was now in a pink dress.

"What happened to the guy who that was connected to?" Gizmo whispered.

"That's not important. We've got to whack her!" Mammoth hissed.

They both came into the room, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Gizzy! Mammoth!" Jinx said smiling at him. "Wanna play house with me? Gizmo, you can play baby! You hear that baby? You're being replaced."

"Was that a bald joke?" Gizmo asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"Uh-" Mammoth looked awkwardly around the room before saying to heck with it and backhanding her.

"You hit me!- Why am I in a dress?" Her eyes turned deadly pink. "I hate dresses."

Mammoth did his best to explain the situation to the others.

"You want us to put her in her pie?" Jinx asked after he'd finished.

"Yeah. There's a great big one in the living room."

"The Mother pie!" Gizmo said, looking excited.

"Uh, no." The other two said in unison.

"Let's go!" Mammoth said, and they both went off to find Sargent Hive and See-More

"I so wish I had my video camera..." Gizmo whispered as he, Mammoth and Jinx all poked their heads around a corner, shocked to see Sargent Hive and See-More racing about the house, pretending to be cowboys.

"Ah shot you, Hive!"

"No you didn't, See-More!"

They continued prancing about, acting as though they were riding horses.

Jinx quickly hexed them, causing them to fall flat on their faces. Mammoth quickly jumped on top of them, his hands ramming their heads into the floor.

They both slowly stood up, rubbing their heads.

"Hey! What was that-" Sargent Hive stopped. "Uh... Why am I in a bunny suit..."

"Hey! I recognize that! That's the suit that the Green One was wearing!" See-More said. "and that's the witch that claimed to be the Titan's mother!" He pointed at where Mother Mae Eye was coming down the hall.

"Everyone! Look cute and innocent!" Mammoth ordered.

For some reason, she seemed much bigger when she wasn't disguised. Mammoth actually had to look up at her. He used this to his advantage of looking 'cute'.

He stared up at her, his eyes wide with joy. "Hello, Mother!"

"Hello, children. What are you all doing here?"

"We just thought we would all tell you how much we _love_ you_._" Mammoth answered.

"Oh, dearies, I know. Now come along, Mother has to put you to bed. Come on. You'll start getting cranky if you don't."

They all cast a wayward glance at Mammoth. He mouthed the words 'just play along'.

They all followed her to where she had set up a giant oven. She was now huge – though they couldn't honestly say they remembered at what point exactly she grew – and was picking them up and tucking them into a bed. Or was it a bed.

_It's a PIE!_ The words screamed in Mammoth's head. He kept quiet though, biding his time.

Mother covered them up with a thin layer of dough. She picked up the pie and placed it in the oven. She shut the little door on the front and began working on making gingerbread men. She hummed a little tune to herself while she did so.

"Mother, catch us!"

She looked down at where Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More and Sargent Hive were all racing across the floor, waving and spitting their tongues at her.

"Children! Get back here this instant!" She started chasing after them, waving her spoon.

They raced out to what used to be their living room. They all backed themselves against the massive pie in the living room.

"I've got you, naughties!"

"Jinx, now!" Mammoth shouted. Mother looked over her shoulder. Jinx was standing behind her and let out a powerful burst of hex energy that pushing Mother into her own pie. Mammoth jumped into the air and caught her spoon, landing on the ground with it. He snapped it over his knee, sparkly magic going everywhere, turning their (not so) Secret HQ into it's former state.

"I don't know about you guys, but I hope I never see another pie so long as I live." Mammoth said, sitting down at the table, exhausted.

There was a knock at the door. Gizmo opened it, half expecting to see a cake lying on the door step. Instead he found himself looking at a skinny, lank teen with large, black goggles and a division sign on his chest. Next to him was a darker, almost sinister figure with pale white skin. Gizmo thought he remembered seeing the later at the Hive Academy.

"Can we help you?" Jinx said, coming up to the front door.

"I'm Billy Numerous. As far as I can figure, this guy next to me is Kyd Wykyd. We're both wondering if you have any open positions."

"Sorry, but we've only got one extra bed." Jinx said.

"Oh, no! You've got two!" Sargent Hive said, coming out of his bedroom with a large suit case. "This place is too weird for me! Good luck, you two! You'll need it."

"What's so weird about this place?" Billy asked.

"We'll tell you about it over dinner." She started to let them in, but than blocked their path. "Wait. Do you have any pie?"

"Uh..." Billy looked at Kyd Wykyd and then they both shook their heads.

"Good. Rule number one about the High Five: no pie, _ever_."

The Titan's all sat around their couch, eating donuts, their eyes a strange color of blue.

"Remember, children," Said a tall, thin figure. He was an old man with kindly features. "Father loves you!"

"We love you too Father Can Wie!"

"I know... NOW WHO WANTS SOME DONUTS!"

**So, that's the end. I considered an ending in which Father Can Wie and Mother Mae Eye got together, but I decided not to. Want a sequel? Leave a comment and I'll look into it :)**

**Oh, and don't forget: Fuzzy _loves_ you! Now have some Pull and Peel Licorice!**


End file.
